


A Count and His Vampire (and Vice Versa)

by AdamTheApprentice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Bloody Kisses, Dirty Talk, Ends Up Soft, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampires, starts out sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheApprentice/pseuds/AdamTheApprentice
Summary: Lucio and Hadrian have some nice, sexy fun that incorporates Hadrian's need to feed and Lucio's biting kink.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Count and His Vampire (and Vice Versa)

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Bassy who made me realize that my Julian MC is an IMMACULATE match for Lucio and then went on to inspire lovely, bloody fun between the two.

Hadrian let out a low hum as he drew a finger across the Count’s collarbone. The man was a sight, pupils blown so wide only the barest band of silver ringed them and hair askew across his temples. His clothes were pulled open, chest exposed as sweat glistened over the tight muscle. Thin rivers of blood trailed down from the lovely planes of his neck, twin pricks of red their headwaters. Despite Lucio’s mouth hanging open as he panted like a dog, the vampire could see the barest upturns at the corners of those lovely lips.

Slowly, he moved to the opposite side of Lucio’s neck, pressing his lips to the skin before taking a deep breath at the pulse point. With a shudder, Hadrian grazed his teeth across his lover’s throat. “So good, aren’t you? So willing to comply, I barely have to try to take control of you. And *this* is just proof of how much you love it, isn’t it?” A finger ran along the underside of Lucio’s stiff cock to emphasize just what ‘this’ was.

The only answer Lucio could manage was a long, low moan and a twitch, his eyes straining to try to see more than just soft blonde plaits. Desperately, he tried to form his lips into a single word that could end the suspense and give him what he wanted. Hadrian pulled back, and Lucio shivered at the sight of his blood slowly drying on the man’s lips.

“Hm? I’m afraid you’ll have to speak up, love. My ears are sharper than a mortal’s, but even that has its limits.” The vampire chuckled, a cruel, teasing smile playing across his lips. God, did that look do things to Lucio’s fuzzy mind. He fought to make the word come forth, small tears pricking in the corners of his eyes from the effort. Slowly, haltingly, the word finally came, and then it came again, and again, his voice raw with primal need.

“P- _ please _ ...! _ Please, please,  _ **_please!”_ **

The tears spilled over as Lucio gasped for his breath, and Hadrian tutted his tongue, leaning in to press a bloody kiss to soft lips. “What did I tell you, darling? Relax your throat, take slow breaths, lower your shoulders.” At each command, Lucio was quick to comply, his body loosening as Hadrian drew him close and pressed his lips down in a slow trail back to his pulse lips and tongue and blunt front teeth worked at the skin just over Lucio’s pulse, a testament to Hadrian’s self control as he made a hickey over the rushing vitae just beneath the skin. Lucio, his voice finally returned to him, let out a long, soft moan of pleasure with Hadrian’s name somewhere in its sound.

Finally, and ever so slowly, Hadrian let his fangs sink into Lucio’s skin, letting them linger longer than the first small bite. He moaned into velvety skin as blood welled against his tongue and was pleased to hear Lucio doing the same. One of the vampire’s lithe arms wrapped tightly around Lucio’s waist as the other hand dragged down along his chest, played over his abdomen, and then finally came to wrap around the man’s cock. Slowly, he began to stroke as he drank, his body filling with stolen warmth.

Silently, he measured each drink, slowly pulling away when he knew Lucio would start having trouble standing on his own. His hand, however, never stopped working, fingers caressing in the ways he’d learned would drive Lucio mad. Bloodied lips met near clean ones, and Hadrian happily drank from Lucio again, this time swallowing the sound of his own name as the Count’s pleasure came to a peak and his body went rigid.

Hadrian kept Lucio still for several long seconds after he broke the kiss, watching as his silver eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp. Slowly, carefully, he lifted the Count onto the chaise lounge he’d been sitting on when Lucio had first asked to be bitten almost an hour ago. He kept his eyes on Lucio’s chest, noting the steady rise and fall as he lifted his fingers to the puncture marks he’d made. With a whispered word of power, the holes sealed, leaving no trace of their existence. He pressed a kiss to Lucio’s forehead, assuring him that he’d be only a short few feet away before standing.

Hadrian made quick work of wetting a cloth before moving back to Lucio’s side, gently cleaning away the blood from his skin. He cleaned the blood from his own mouth before leaning in and pressing soft kisses over Lucio’s cheeks and forehead before cleaning off the rag and coming back to finish cleaning. Once everything was decidedly clear of blood, Hadrian lifted Lucio into his arms, letting the man nuzzle at his neck and chuckling in amusement.

“Getting your strength back, love?”

Lucio mumbled something non-committal, and Hadrian couldn’t help but laugh. He carried the man to bed, laying him down gently and pushing Lucio’s hair back before sidling in beside him. Hadrian watched over Lucio quietly, his eyes taking in the slowing of his breaths, the relaxing of his muscles, and the softening of his features. When Lucio’s heartbeat slowed and Hadrian was sure he was asleep, he sat up and drew the red velvet covers over the Count’s body, tucking him in gently. He cleaned awake the remaining makeup on Luci’s face before leaning in and pressing one final kiss to his forehead before sliding into the passage behind the portrait. As the sun began to make its slow creep over the eastern horizon, Hadrian slid into the coffin Lucio had let him keep in his hidden room, content in the assurance that his lover was satisfied and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider leaving kudos, and maybe even a comment!


End file.
